


Break in Trust

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Phil/Nick past relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick breaks Phil's trust</p>
<p>avengers_tables<br/>Phil Coulson<br/>prompt: secret skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break in Trust

Everyone has skills. Skills they use in their everyday life and their jobs. Some have more skills than others, but they are still skills that the public could see. Then there were the other skills, ones that only lovers and sometimes best friends knew about because they were well, private.

It was because of one of those private skills that had Phil Coulson ready to do serious bodily harm to his closest friend and former lover. The later being the only reason why Nick knew he had this particular skill.

"Absolutely not."

"Phil, please. It's the perfect cover. Besides it's not like you haven't given Barton massages before. I've heard him bragging about your magic hands."

"Just once. It was his hands and when he raved about how talented I was I told him I got good practice by rubbing my grandmother's hands after she had a knitting spree."

"Wait. So you and Barton aren't?"

Phil shook his head.

"Christ. Everyone thinks you are."

"We aren't," Phil said tersely. The last thing he wanted was Nick thinking he needed to get involved in his love life. "No," he repeated reminding Nick he didn't want to do this.

"Too late. We've already set everything in motion. You leave for the resort tomorrow so you can be in place before Barton gets there. Everything you need to know for your cover and the mission is in the folder." 

Phil snatched the folder from Nick's hand and stood. "You will owe me for a long time for this and don't expect me to forgive you for breaking our agreement and using something personal for business."

"Phil..."

Holding up his hand, Phil shook his head. "I don't want to hear it." With that he turned and walked out of Nick's office. He was not in the mood to listen to Nick justify his actions.

As everyone quickly moved out of his way as he headed toward his office, he realized he must be radiating his anger at Nick and the situation he was being put in. Ignoring his assistant, he slammed the door to his office and dropped heavily onto the sofa. Running his hands along the sofa leather he took several deep breaths trying to calm down. In all the years he's known Nick, he's never felt more betrayed than he did right now. The massages he gave his lovers were to help them or a prelude to intimacy. He hadn't given a massage to a stranger since he graduated college almost thirty years ago and his need to work to pay his college expenses ended with his joining the Marine Corps. 

Now Nick was taking advantage of their relationship and putting him back into that life as a massage therapist and the person he'd be massaging was the object of his desires, his friend, Clint Barton. 

Opening the folder he skimmed through the pertinent information to see just how badly Nick had screwed him. "Damit," Phil said to himself as he threw the folder on the table. He was going to have to learn a whole new form of professionalism if he was to give Clint daily massages and not turn it into the kind he liked to give his lovers.


End file.
